A Table with the Annoying Mr Rakuzan
by AzuraLunatique
Summary: Gracefully, a young man with red hair sit in front of Riko. Atmosphere in the cafeteria's table which seated by Riko, now, has been changed. Riko failed to understand, what does the Captain Rakuzan want from her. Riko can only hope that her heart will survived until she parted with the arrogant young man. / AkaRiko / OOC. Semi-Canon. DLDR. / Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna.


.

A Table with the Annoying Mr. Rakuzan © **AzuraLunatique**

Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

**[AkaRiko's Story]**

.

English is not my mother language.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

.

When you pursued a goal, the one with talent will rise higher. Especially if those talents are very well trained. _Ah, what a beauty!_ Thought Aida Riko, happily. A great talent, muscular body that is well trained are the things that Riko like. Then, Riko always believes, people who can find those beauties are exceptional, especially if the person is able to improve those talents.

There is a person. That person, in addition to the figure of her father whom she admired, was Akashi Seijuurou, Rakuzan's Captain. And Riko just can constantly admires for his ability to find exceptional talent.

But.

For god sake, what the hell is happening here? Riko couldn't believe it. What is that person doing here? The young man sat gracefully on the table in cafeteria's stadium that hosted the Winter Cup. He sat with a bottle of sport drink before him. The problem is, the table has already occupied by Riko since a few minutes ago. It looks like Akashi wants to approach Riko. Ah, or… maybe the cold young man was not even aware of her existence?

Riko cursed her fate on her mind. _Damn_!

"Say it." The voice was heavy and cold, also in a command tone.

Riko who had been looking down at her yakisoba, finally raised her head slowly. "Yes?"

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "I don't repeat my order more than once."

Riko were actually frightened but, somehow, now, she just got annoyed. She snorted sofly. "You just said," Riko made an arrogant expression in her face, "**Say it**," mimicking Akashi's words and face just now. Riko snorted, again. "Can you speak more clearly, Mr. Rakuzan?"

"Be thankful because I will repeat once again, for the sake of your slow brain."

Riko looked in disbelief. How arrogant this young man can be?

"I ordered you to tell me, why did you snort at me," said Akashi, with eyes narrowed sharply.

"Aren't you very clever? You should already know by now."

One of Akashi's eyebrows rose a few milisenti, while her eyes flashed curiously. "You dare to challenge me?"

Now, Riko's eyes narrowed sharply. "You dare to look down upon me?"

Silence.

Both of them were just looked at each other, without realizing how people around them glance at them while holding their breath.

With a sigh, Riko closed her eyes slowly. She's back to see her yakisoba which have to be eaten quickly. She remember that the game between Fukuda Academy and Kaijo will begin in no time. This match will determine who their next opponent. This is not the right time for chatting with an arrogant creature like the one in front of her.

Suddenly, a snort of amusement be heard and it makes Riko raised her head. She really surprised to find an amused grin plastered on the young man face. In no time, Riko's mind become dull.

Akashi stop grinning and the smugly face came back. "Stop your stupid face. It's weird."

Riko snickered to herself. _Aren't you the weird one? Laughing by your own._

Riko wasn't hungry no more. Even though her yakisoba hasn't finished yet. With no desire, she bring the food into her mouth, yet, Akashi's voice interrupted her.

"How Tetsuya?"

Riko's eyebrows frowned. Reluctantly, she turned her face to the Rakuzan's Captain whom she secretly admired. "Kuroko-kun is fine."

"I hope you should not be too proud because you got Tetsuya in your hand." Akashi said with a calmness and dignity.

Riko smiled in disgust. "Proud? What do you mean?"

"I admit Tetsuya has a better passing ability than most people, but, that's it all."

Riko snickered. "Listen, Mr. Arrogant! Kuroko-kun is my players. I won't say any bad things about him."

"Oh. Well done. I like your passion. I do recognize your team has a chance to be an awesome team."

"Of course. You shouldn't look down upon us."

"I don't look down upon you and your team. I just warned you."

"Your words wasn't sound like you warned us, Mr. Rakuzan."

Akashi's eyebrows knitted together. "I never doubted with what I said, Miss Aida Riko."

Unexpectedly, Riko's heart pounded so hard. Riko cursed her noisy heart. _What the hell! He knew my name! _

"I am handsome, so you shouldn't be embarrassed like that. Your face became strange."

Riko's heart calmed after hearing such an arrogant words. Her face looked at Akashi with disgust. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't embarrassed."

"You can't lie to me."

"I have no intention to lie to you, Mr. Rakuzan. I'm just surprised you know my name," exclaimed Riko, which in seconds later, she cursed her mouth. _Moron! That stupid Mr. Rakuzan will know that she's extremely happy because the young man knew her name. Uuugh! Stupid Riko!_

A sly grin was back in the face of a handsome young man in front of her, making Riko squeezing even more. "Oh. Of course I know about you. You are the youngest coach in the Winter Cup, and a woman as well. You do not have to be that surprised."

"Is it so wrong if I surprised?"

"Yes." Akashi smiled. "You make me got interested on you," said Akashi so straightforward.

Currently, Riko's heart pounding like crazy. "In-Interested?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Oh. Should I also said that I'm also attracted to you?" Riko said bluntly, without thinking. Telling her secret without any censor.

"You don't have to tell me." Small arch in Akashi's lips formed. "I know."

Riko's heart shivering in fear and admired. This boy, is he a psychic?

Riko who has run out of words can only be silent. Fortunately, she remembered the match which she has to watch. In a rush, she rose from her chair, took a bundle of her yakisoba and stared toward Akashi in a glance. "I'll go first."

"Yes. See you, **Riko**."

**Badump**.

Without a words any more, Riko turned around and run with a thousand steps away from the cafeteria which is now has become a trauma for her.

Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t! What the hell with that arrogant young man? Riko? Why did he call me with _Riko_? Oh, no no nooo~! This is not good! What's wrong with my heart? It's not good! Nooo~

Argh! Kamisama, please, stop this ridiculous palpitation.

Please.

Sob.

.

[End.]

.

Where have you been, Riko? You got a long time to get here." Junpei asked when Riko threw her butt in the seat beside him.

"From the cafeteria."

Junpei narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. He evaluated Riko's face. "Hey, your face is so red."

"Eh?" Riko stuttered.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"Eh, nah. I just… have been running."

"Oh. I see. Well, it means, we just have to wait for Kagami and Kuroko."

"Hm." Riko looked at the basketball court right down there. Yet, somehow, her mind still doesn't focus.

Irkh! Come out from my mind you, wrecker! Damn it you, arrogant Mr. Rakuzan!

.

I made the English version of this story just because I want to share the love of AkaRiko. In Kurobas, Akashi is my favorite boy and Riko is my favorite girl. So, I match them up, and tralala… this story was born to the world.

Thank you for reading my story, readers! :*


End file.
